


Over The Hill

by look_turtles



Category: Weird City (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Burt and Stu celebrate Stu’s birthday.





	Over The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Hill
> 
> Haleington is my little reference to Teen Wolf and Derek Hale

Burt looked down at the tray full of food that he had made. The toast was burned, but at least the egg white omelette and yolks had turned out okay. Of all the things he missed about living above The Line, the cooking robot was on top of his list; although he had Stu and he would give anything for him (even cooking robots).

He walked into their bedroom and watched as Stu slept. He was wearing a soft gray shirt and was curled around Burt’s pillow.

Stu opened his eyes and smiled sweetly when he saw Burt.

‘What’s all this?’ Stu asked as Burt took the tray and sat it on Stu’s lap.

‘A birthday breakfast,’ Burt said as he joined Stu in bed. 

‘Aw, you shouldn’t have.’

‘So how does it feel to be over the hill?’ Burt asked jokingly.

‘I feel great as long as we’re together.

Burt turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Stu’s cheek. He wouldn’t agree more.

Later that day, Burt was in Haleington looking for a gift for Stu. He had been to several stores but nothing seemed just right and it had to be just right; Stu deserved nothing less.

‘Hey, mister. You wanna buy a puppy?’ A kid said as he held a box.

Burt looked into the box and saw several fluffy balls of white fur in the box. He picked up a puppy and it licked his nose.

‘How much?’ Burt asked as the puppy wiggled in his arms.

‘Twenty credits,’ the kid said with a grin.

‘Fifteen,’ Burt said because the kid might be just a kid but Burt was a haggler as heart.

‘Seventeen.’

‘You drive a hard bargain, but deal.’

He spent the rest of the day buying stuff for the puppy. He bought food, toys and a dog walking robot.

Later that day, he went home with a box in his arms. His hands were sweating because he wasn’t even know if Stu liked dogs. Sure, he liked the dogs as Digi Digi Pet Pet, but a real dog was different from a computer dog.

Stu came up behind Burt and brushed his lips against Burt’s neck. ‘What’s that?’

Burt turned around and handed Stu the box. ‘I hope you like it.’

Stu opened the box and his eyes went wide. He grinned and laughed as he pulled the puppy out of the box. 

Burt rubbed the back of his neck ‘Do you like it?’

‘I love it! Does it have a name?’

‘Nah, I thought you could pick out its name.’

Stu thought about it as he ruffled the dog’s fur.

‘I think I’ll call it Burt Jr. I love the name Burt.’

‘Sounds good,’ Burt said. He himself loved the name Stu.

Later that night, Burt woke up in his favorite chair with Burt Jr. curled on his lap. He gently petted the dog and saw Stu grinning from the doorway. 

The dog really was the gift Stu deserved.


End file.
